Super Smash Bros: Graduation Day
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: With Super Smash Bros. Ulitimate announced to the public, the smashers have a little ceremony in order to celebrate and to make the "newcomers" into veterans. Includes author! Based off my graduation! K for one little bad word.


Greninja couldn't believe it. Not only were all 50+ of them graduating from this year's tournament, but most of the girls were crying, Peach especially. The Ninja Pokémon was all donned in her blue and red cap and gown, along with Lucario who was right next to her. He was slightly tearing up from Captain Falcon's speech too as 2nd Most Popular Smasher. When he ended, everyone applauded as Master Hand, with a bow tie on his wrist went to the podium. Greninja stood up along with those on her left and right, going to their respective side of the long and wide stage in the colors of that lovely Smash Ball everyone fought for when it appeared on the battlefield.

"We will now be announcing the smashers who will be attending Super Smash Bros.: Ultimate on December 7th of this year." Master Hand announced when the applause silenced. "Please note that we will only be announcing the first thirty. There are too many of you." Everyone let out an echoing laugh at his final comment.

"Thirtieth most popular smasher is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. She will be in Super Smash Bros Ultimate in December." Peach have went up, took her diploma and carefully walked down the middle steps.

"Twenty-ninth most popular smasher is Mewtwo. Not as DLC, he will be in Smash Bros Ultimate in December."

Five smashers later, Greninja was in front of the steps to the stage, finally ready to see if she was going to make it to Smash Bros Ultimate with Lucario and the others. Since not everyone played with her as a character, she was a little doubtful that she would be able to make the cut. "Twenty-fourth most popular smasher is Greninja. She will be in Smash Bros Ultimate as a veteran in December." Both surprised and happy, the Ninja Pokémon walked up and received her certificate.

"Thank you, Master Hand." She whispered.

"You're welcome. I am very proud of you, Greninja." The giant hand whispered back, making Greninja smile behind her tongue scarf.

"Yay! Go Greninja!"

The excited yell made everyone turn their head to see a younger Greninja, fourteen years old with brown eyes and a black, white and pink dress holding an oak tag poster sign saying in Japanese, 'Go Greninja!' with a bunch of hearts, stars and smiley faces. This made the people and smashers laugh and chuckle.

"Sweet galaxies, don't think I didn't forget about Greninja's fans. Especially the one who's here." Master Hand commented, starting up a laugh again. "Thanks to ones like you, Hybrid Ninja, Greninja has a chance to stay with us. Thanks to all of your fanfictions, pictures, fan art to support her."

Twenty-six smashers and a bunch of cheering later, everyone turned their tassel from left to right and cheered as they began to high five and hug each other. Exiting the auditorium, all the fans and characters from plenty of other companies clapped and cheered for them.

Greninja and Lucario went to Hybrid Ninja, smiles on their faces. "I still cannot believe that you graduated school just two days ago. I'm so proud of you." The Water/Dark type hugged her with Hybrid Ninja returning it.

"I'm proud of you too, Gekkouga. I can't wait to play Ultimate on my Switch soon! I'm gonna kick ass with you as my main again!" This made Greninja smile once again, this time, with tears forming in her eyes.

"And _I_ can't wait to see you fight the way you do again. December will be a very fun time indeed. I'm excited myself." Lucario popped in, wrapping his arms around the Water/Dark type's waist. A nice shade of pink on her cheeks, she leaned in, lowered her tongue scarf, and pressed her lips to Lucario's while also being mindful to watch out for his chest spike.

Hybrid Ninja smiled, loving a good romance story between two lovers. She took out a Water Shuriken and it, for some reason, opened a portal for her to go back home. "As much as I would like to stay and have a big graduation party with you guys, I need to get home. My parents might be worried about me." Her speaking caused Greninja and Lucario to separate from their kiss and to place a paw on her head.

"We understand. And make sure you practice how to draw Greninja some more; along with continuing your sweet stories with Greninja as the main character." The little Greninja gave them a confident nod as she went through the portal, leaving the Pokémon couple.

* * *

Back home, her room was just as Hybrid Ninja left it; messy, yet clean. The desktop computer was still on and playing Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku songs at a low volume, specifically 'Kokoro.' She walked to her large and fuzzy teal butterfly chair and began typing her human version of a certain story that has to do with the Ash-Greninja legend. Hybrid Ninja took a bit of while, a really good idea and kiss scene in mind along with changing into her pajamas and turning on the air conditioner. When she considered it to be not done but good, Hybrid Ninja stopped and took a look at her Greninja plushie named Kunoichi that she got for her birthday a year ago and her Japanese Greninja amiibo she got from Comic Con a few years back. The Greninja smiled, loving that she would be a diehard Greninja fan till she forgets her own name.

"Greninja, Lucario...I promise that I will create the best story ever for you guys. I know you're counting on me."

* * *

 **There! Done! I'm back baby! Truthfully, I actually _did_ graduate two days ago and I based this story off on what happened at my ceremony but a bit shorter, sorry. But not only feeling proud and earning a bunch of calamari that deserves to be in my stomach(I love calamari), I feel really happy that I can have free time to write you guys again! The romance between Lucario and Greninja is based off Warrior Kitty's story "Feelings from the Shadows" which I really loved. Warrior Kitty, if you're reading this, I absolutely loved that story and placing on my paper list of fanfics I loooovvveee to read. Thanks for reading! *peace sign, wink***


End file.
